


"Surprise! I'm gay!"

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Hidden Relationship, John got shot, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Secret Relationship, Secret mariage, Sherlock is a Mess, Worried Greg Lestrade, hidden marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Sherlock suddenly doesn't answer any of Greg's calls anymore and he's worried to say the least. In the end, things aren't nearly as bad as he'd suspected.





	"Surprise! I'm gay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm so tired and this is a mess. I'm so sorry about any grammar/ spelling mistakes!
> 
> Edit: thank you for over 1000 hits and 100 kudos!!!

Greg sat in his office, desperately trying to reach Sherlock. The man had stormed off after insulting everyone present. That had been four days ago and no one has seen or heard from him since. He didn't even show after Greg left him four voice mails about a case that was a solid eight. Just as he was about to call again, the door to his office crashed open.

"Stop calling me!", belowed an angry voice. 

Sherlock stood in the entrance. His eyes were bloodshot, lack of sleep and anger prominent on his face. His hair was even messier then usual and he was still wearing the same clothes as four days ago. He looked positively livid and murderous. 

Greg just stared at Sherlock in utter shock and, even though he would never admit it, fear. The brunette slammed the door shut and marched over and banged his hands onto Lestrade's desk. 

"Stop calling me! I'm busy! I'm taking the week off- no, fuck that, I'm taking the next month off!", he said in a tone that made Greg's blood freeze. It was intimidating to say the least. 

Just as the detective wanted to ask what was wrong, Sherlock stormed out of the room again. "Don't call!", he yelled one last time, before leaving the station.

And Greg didn't call him. For three and a half weeks he didn't hear or see anything from Sherlock and he was worried. He even called Mycroft Holmes once, just to make sure the other was still alive. But Mycroft wouldn't tell him what was going on. Greg was debating on calling a fake drug bust, just make sure Sherlock was alive. On that day, Sherlock strode into his office, like nothing had happened. He locked the door and sat down across from Lestrade. He looked better, less tired and like he had at least showered. 

"Sherlock, where the hell have you been?", asked the detective inspector, worry lacing his voice. 

Sherlock folded his hands in his lap and let out a sigh. "I came here to apologise for my abrupt departure-" "Did you just apologize? Who are you and what have you done to Sherlock Holmes?", Greg interrupted.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, an amused glint in his eyes. "Still the same, I see", he said softly. "To be fair, I didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart or because I felt guilty. I was... persuaded to come here."

"Will you explain why you left? We were worried about you", said Lestrade.

Sherlock inhaled deeply. "I will tell you when the time is right. For now, I will be taking a break from police work. A few weeks, perhaps, maybe a few months. I just need some time", said the brunette as he got up. 

He didn't even wait for a response and left the office as quickly as he had arrived. 

Another couple of weeks passed and Lestrade didn't bother Sherlock. That was, until a triple murder turned up. No one could find any leads and it has been days already, so Greg headed to 221B Bakerstreet just after lunch. Mrs. Hudson let him in and he quickly went up the stairs. He knocked twice. "Sherlock, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you, but-", he was cut off by a short, blonde man opening the door.

The two men stared at each other. "Who are you?", asked the stranger, who was wearing one of Sherlock's shirts and a pair of beige pants. 

"Uh, detective inspector Greg Lestrade", replied Greg as he studied the man. "Who are you?" 

The stranger smiled and held out his hand. "Dr. John Watson", he said brightly. 

He had a rather strong handshake in Greg's opinion. With the way he held himself, he probably was a soldier. He was pulled out of his thoughts as John started speaking again. "Sherlock is in the bathroom right now, but do come inside. I'll get him got you", he said and opened the door further to let the other man inside. 

Greg sat down on the sofa and looked around the apartment. It was a lot different from the last time he'd been there. There weren't any experiments in the kitchen and the hoards of papers that usually lay sprawled across the floor were now neatly sitting on a table. John rushed into the kitchen and quickly returned with a cup of tea. Greg thanked him and took the cup. John went to one of the backrooms and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Sherlock said he'll be done any second now", said John as he returned into the room and sat down in one of the armchairs across of him. 

They sat there in silence, Greg sipping his tea, until Sherlock walked into the room. A pair of sweatpants hung low on his hips and he was drying his hair with a towel wrapped around his neck which was full of- oh. _Oh. _ His neck was covered in hickeys.

"Put on some proper clothes, would you", scolded John and threw a shirt at Sherlock

"Graham, pleasure to see you. I thought I said I wouldn't be taking any cases", said Sherlock, a soft smile on his lips as he pulled on the shirt, which had a huge stain on it.

Lestrade put his tea down and cleared his throat. "My name's Greg. And yes, I know you wanted a few weeks for yourself, but we have this case- really, it's a nine and-" 

"I'm not going to look at it, detective inspector. My husband and I are quite busy as it is", said Sherlock, smiling down at John.

Lestrade nearly chocked on thin air. "Excuse me?", he said, confused look on his face.

"Surprise! I'm gay!", said Sherlock, fake enthusiasm on his face, before going back to his usual scowl. It would have been lot more intimidating if his clothes weren't as shabby as they were and hair strands weren't sticking up in odd angles. 

Greg stared at him for a moment, then at Dr. Watson. "I'm not surprised that you're gay, but rather that you found someone worth your interest", he explained quickly. John did look very average after all.

"Well, I'm sure we can talk about this tomorrow, when we'll solve this case for you", said Sherlock, ushering the detective inspector out of the apartment. "Good afternoon", said the brunette, smiling, as he slammed the door shut in his friends face.


End file.
